Just Another Mystery
by awesomeperson22btwaangiscute
Summary: A young girl named Rin wakes up to find she doesn't know the world around her. A mysterious guy named Len picks at her memories as she tries to get through her life. Miku suggests she takes up a job, so she does. But I don't think she was prepared for who answered the door to her boss's house.


Rin P.O.V

Time: 6:03 P.M Aug. 19, 1863

I'm going back home to Miku's. Sometimes I ask myself why I'm still here. Is it because I have no where to go? Maybe I just can't leave. I don't really remember much, but I can't just as all these ridiculous questions. No, not yet. I'll wait until they know more about me. But even if they learn everything I know about myself, it's not much. All I know is my name is Rin. I'm not quite sure about my age, but I assume I'm about 18.

I don't know how all this happened, but I somehow got a friend to help me. And a great boss!

*Flashback*

Time: 3:41 P.M Aug. 12, 1863

My eyes fluttered open. Slowly, the light came through allowing me to see.

"We can't just leave her on the ground, Len!" a girl shouted.

Her blonde hair flew around as she pointed at me and threw her hand down at her side quickly. I don't know who she is, but she looks angry.

"Well, what do you propose we do then?" a man asked her.

He also had blonde hair, but his was much shorter. Though there was enough to put it back in a pony tail. Or was that an antena hair?

(My friend ruined my life when she told me Len's pony tail was actually an antena hair. So Len doesn't really have a pony tail, but I'd like to think of it like that.)

Who are these people? Are they going to rob me for what I have? Wait a minute, what do I have? I...don't think I'll be checking that. Will they hurt me for it?! I seriously don't know what I have, but that's besides the point! I might get hurt...I've got to get out of here, but how? If I try running they'll surely see me and catch me before I even have a chance. I'm too weak to run. That plan is definately a bust. Right now they're just arguing over what to do with me. I'm scared...

Hey, how long has this been going on? What am I doing here in the first place?! I can't answer any of these questions. It hurts my head. I can't handle this pressure. Maybe if I just...Wait a minute. Am I sweating? Probobly. I don't know anyone who wouldn't be scared until they passed out in this situation. (Maybe Ciel!) Oh well. If I pass out, then they'll just take what they want without having to hurt me. Unless they're not here to rob me. Ah! I can't even think about that!

I don't know what to do. Should I try running? No, I've only got one shot at this, and I'm too weak to run anyways. Please let this work!

I quickly sit up and make my body into a little ball. Actually, I probobly do look like like a ball.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't know what you want, but please...!" My tears fall uncontrollably. Smart, Rin. I'm a genious, aren't I? Sarcasm is probobly the thing I use least, but this time I'm using it.

I don't know how much longer I'll live. I can't see with all these bloody tears clogging up my vision, but I can hear just fine. And someone definitely just got close to me. I can feel the warmth of their breath on the back of my neck. This is it, isn't it? Something comes in contact with the back of my head, and I flinch. But...I'm not dead. And it doesn't hurt at all.

I raise my head up. There sitting next to me, was the blonde girl who had put her hand on the back of my head. She pulled me closer to her in a comforting, no, motherly way. She stoked my hair gently. The man was bent down at my level, and he simply stared at me curiously. I stared right back, but in a less curious way. It was more of a frightened look. Which, in turn, only mad him more curious.

"Oh, please don't cry!" she said in a motherly tone. "We won't hurt you, I swear! We just want to know if you're okay, and if you need to go to the hospital."

As she explained this, I continued to look at this strange man. He looks farmiliar. But who is he? And who is she? I think the man's name was...Len? I-I can't remember very well.

"Y-you're not going to hurt me?" I studder.

To be honest, talking gives me a major headache, but I will have to talk if I want answers.

"No!" she shouts. "Why would we do that?!"

Grr...I can't answer all these petty questions! I need answers! Wasn't that retorical though?

"Who are you?" I ask. I cut strait to the point. Talking is tiring, so I'll make the most of it before my headache is unbearable. I don't look at the man anymore. Looking at him gives me more of a headache.

"My name is Neru, and this is Len." she said warmly.

I assume Len is the man who gives me a headache. I look at him again. I can't help thinking that I know him from somewhere. I can't remember though. Ah! You stupid headache! I can't think strait because of you!

I grab my head and groan. I'm sure I've worried Neru, but I don't care. It's become so painful that I can't take it anymore!

I can feel her tug on my sleeve.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks. "Hey! What's wrong?"

I shake my head, making it worse. It's unbearable! How did this happen?!

"No, it hurts!" I shout.

I'm sweating really bad, but I don't care. I can't focus on anything. Not with him here.

Neru P.O.V

"We should really take her to the hospital, Len." I say.

The girl is sweating terribly. I don't know what's wrong, though because she won't tell me. She just holds her head in her arms. How am I supposed to respond to that?! Maybe she hit her head, and that's why she was on the ground. That would explain why her head hurts. But why would it hurt so bad that it makes her sweat and tremble?

"Yeah." Len says, then kneels next to her. "Can you walk?"

She won't look at him, she just looks at me with pained eyes. I don't even know your name, strange girl. And yet, my cousin is willing to take you to the hospital?

"I...I don't know." she answered without looking at him.

How strange?

"Try standing up." Len urged.

The girl moved her feet in front of her and put one hand on the ground to push herself up, but she just sat back down and groaned. She is shaking very badly. This all makes me so nervous. I've never handled something like this before.

"I-I can't!" she shouts. "It hurts!"

Len held out his hand.

"It's okay," he said. "I'll help you. Now give me your hand."

Slowly, very slowly, the girl grabbed his hand in an effort to stand. She was standing, but was heavily supported by Len. She did stand on her own for maybe three seconds, before I had to catch her. It was unexpected, and I was kind of freaking out.

"Is she fainted?!"

"Yes," Len said. "I think so...I'll carry her, then."

Len picked her up bridal style, and we started walking to the hospital. The walk was awkwardly silent. Len kept looking at the girl for some reason. He would stare at her for a moment, as if inspecting her, then look down at the ground. I follow behind silently, not knowing what else to do.

"Len?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

"What is it?" his voice sounds cold. The normal tone he uses with me. Anyone, really.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

He stopped walking, as did I. We both looked at her. I didn't see her face clearly, but she looked like she was in pain.

"Who knows?" he said. "Maybe she'll suddenly wake up, jump from my arms and run away."

I could sense a sarcastic hint in his voice. I huffed at him.

"Yeah, and I'll be queen of the world!" I shout.

He just smiles slightly and says, "Hey, it could happen!"

I knew he was joking, but I just couldn't get over the fact that there was a girl in his arms, possibly hurt very badly, and he was joking about it! We went back to walking in an awkward silence.

We were about 2 minutes away from the hospital, when Miku came.

"Neru! Hey, where have you been all day?!" she screamed.

"Here we go..." Len said under his breath.

"Hi, Miku." I say, just being polite. She can be really annoying sometimes, though.

" I have been looking everywhere for you, Neru!" she started. "Didn't your parents ever teach you how to treat your friends, and- OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT!?"

She pointed to the girl in Len's arms. Oh, goodie! Len sighed.

"Look, long story short, we found her unconcious on the ground, and when she woke up she complained of her head hurting. And when she stood up, she passed out, so we're taking her to the hospital. Satisfied?"

Len has allways been better at explaining things than me. Miku came up closer to look at the girl's face. I did too, because I never really got to see her face clearly. It looked pained.

"Poor girl." Miku said. "You two should get going. Don't let me stop you."

We started walking again when she added, "Just make sure you tell me what happens!"

Rin's P.O.V

Time: 8:02 A.M Aug. 14, 1863

I feel tired. I can't really tell what I'm feeling, I'm just...tired. I don't know how long I've been alseep. Hours, minutes, days? Then again, I don't really know anything. I don't bother opening my eyes. The room is too bright as it is. I feel something, though. It's warm, but it's resting lifelessly on my wrist. Should I look? Yes, the suspense is maddening! I slowly open my eyes and look down.

It's a hand. But who's hand is it? I turn my hand a little and see Len. Huh...That's nice. LEN!?

He must've fallen asleep on the bed. But why was he holding my wrist? And what is he doing here?! I move my hand out from under him, trying to not wake him up which I succeeded at. I stroke the back of his hand with my thumb. I don't know...It just seems like the right thing to do. He suddenly jolted awake. It startled me and I pulled my hand away quickly. He saw I was awake and smiled.

"I see you're awake now."

I'm not really sure on how to respond to that. I'll just let him talk. But is he going to tell me what happened? It looks like in some sort of hospital. How did I get here, anyways?

"How are you feeling?" he asks me.

I don't really want to talk, but he's expecting an answer. I guess I'll have to talk. I'm hoping it won't make my head hurt again.

"Okay, I guess." I answer.

It still hurts, but not nearly as much as before.

"You guess?" he asked, confused.

"Well, am I supposed to feel bad?"

"No, I'm happy you're okay..."

The mood became very serious all of the sudden.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asks.

Finally! I'll get some answers!

"Everything since we met." I answer.

"What about before we met?"

I...can't answer that.

"..."

"I see." he says. "So you have no memory before our meeting?"

That's pretty much what we just talked about. Yes, Len.

"Yes," I say. "that is correct."

He thought for a moment, then he said something.

"The doctor said you could go home today."

Home? What's home? Where is it?

"Oh." I say. "Okay, then."

He looked at me curiously. He then turned away and walked towards the door. I counted each step he took, then he stopped right in the door way.

"I'll sign you out and pay the bill. Be sure to get some rest." he tells me this and leaves.

How strange?

Rin P.O.V

12:43 P.M Aug. 17, 1863

I found a place to call "home". Anice girl named Miku took me to her house and is letting me stay here. Somehow she knew me, andshe said she wanted to help me. It was a bit difficult to talk with her at first because my headache would act up every time I would say something, so I didn't get to talk much, but everything turned out okay. I feel fine now, no lump on my head, or...whatever the saying is.

"Miku!" I call. "I'm done with the dishes!"

That's what I do here. I do chores an such. It just doesn't feel right to stay here without giving her something in return.

"Okay!" she calls back. "Maybe you should take a break! You've been working for three hours!"

Miku is in her bedroom right now, which is on the top floor, or the third floor, where the kitchen is on the main floor. There's a reason to yell in this house. It's the only means of comunication between Miku and I!

I sit down at the table. I don't know what else to do besides work. It gets so booring here. Whenever I'm bored, I work. But Miku is afraid I'll work myself to death, which is not true! When she first said that, I thought she was seriously going to die. She scared me pretty bad.

She came downstairs to meet me at the table. She sat down right next to me with a bunch of papers in her hand. They were folded in a strange way. Not like ordinary paper. One thing is for certain, though. She could clearly tell I was bored.

"If you love working so much, why don't you get a job?" she asks me. "That way, you can get paid to do chores so you can buy things later to keep you entertained. Then it won't be so booring here."

My smile was probobly wider than the cheshire cat's grin!

"Thank-you, Miku!" I say, and hug her. she didn't expect that, and awkwardly patted me on the back as I did. "How do I get a job, Miku?"

"You could try the newspaper."

Newspaper? Is that the bundle of papers in her hand? It must be, because she hands me the papers.

"Okay Miku, I'll look!"

She just shakes her head at me in a joking manner.

A job...Hmm, let's see. A garbage man? No, that doesn't sound right. Maybe a window washer! No, that's not right either. What else?

"Maid needed. Housework and yard work. Adress..." Huh? This one seems interresting.

"Hey Miku, how about-"

She's not here. She left the kitchen. Well then, I'll try to get this job.

Rin P.O.V.

1:02 P.M. Aug 17, 1863

I arrive at the house. Actually, it's a mansion. Much bigger than Miku's house. I'm a little nervous. This place looks...farmiliar somehow. I ring the bell an wait for an answer. I don't think I was prepaired for who answered the door.


End file.
